


New Meat

by hart051



Series: Meeting the new Kids [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 03, Team Bonding, Team as Family, future bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: The Current Team(Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, Kid Flash, Static and Thirteen) meet the new members: Halo, Geo Force, Forager, and Terra.Set during Outsiders between "Influence" and "Leverage"
Relationships: Bart Allen & Jaime Reyes, Brion Markov & Tara Markov, Forager & Brion Markov, Forager & Violet Harper, Jaime Reyes/Traci Thurston, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Violet Harper/Brion Markov
Series: Meeting the new Kids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589218
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. The New Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Had wanted to do a work in which the Current Team after Batman Inc/Anti-Light walk out minus Beast Boy meet the new members. I had a draft, but scrapped it for this version. It ended up evolving, having two more additional scenes. Keep reading to find out more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know your teammates.

“This is so-CRASH!”

The current members of the Team finally had the chance to meet the new members: Halo, Geo Force, Forager and Terra. Kid Flash was stoked running circles all over the main room of the Watchtower.

“We have four new meat-bags for the Team!” He gushed. “Still moded about Robin, Spoiler and Arrowette leaving without goodbye, but this crashes all modes!”

“Take it down a notch Kid.” Cassie said slightly wincing from the decibels or Hertz that Bart squealed at.

“ _ Si hermano _ . Don’t scare them.” Jaime advised knowing the speedster’s enthusiasm could be too much at once.

“He’s-” Halo began.

“Enthusiastic.” Cassie said.

“Super-fast.” Virgil mentioned.

“Energetic.” Traci suggested.

“Loud.” Jaime groaned.

“Umm...” Halo took a moment to process. “Crash.”

Right on cue, Bart zoomed up to her and gave her a crushing bear hug. After a few seconds he backed away.

“So are you! Your super suit. Love the colors.” He paused. “Oh, I’m Bart, Bart Allen aka Kid Flash. Nice to meet you Miss-”

He prompted her to finish while shaking her hand enthusiastically.

“Halo. Or Violet, Violet Harper.” Violet finished.

“Halo/Violet Harper should introduce Halo/Violet Harper like this.” Forager intervened, taking Bart’s hand and shaking it with all four of his. “Forager is Forager, Forager aka Fred Bugg, with two gs.”

Forager disengaged his hold and made a series of considering clicks, pondering.

“Forager did that wrong.” He regripped Bart’s hand in the same gesture as before. “Forager meant: Fred Bugg with two gs is Fred Bugg. Fred Bugg aka Forager. Nice to meet Kid Flash aka Bart Allen. Forager aka Fred Bugg looks forward to working with Kid Flash aka Bart Allen, the Team aka Kid Flash, Blue Beetle, Static, Wonder Girl, Thirteen, Miss Martian aka M’gann M’orzz, Superboy aka Conner Kent, Tigress aka Artemis Crock, Beast Boy aka Garfield Logan and Bioship.”

“Wait. Beast Boy as in Garfield Logan as in Tork?! The Tork from Space 3016?!” Traci squealed. “I’m going to be on the same Team with the Garfield Logan?!” She faced Jaime. “Did you know about this?”

“Gar texted us.” He stated lamely.

“Jaime Reyes!” Traci proceeded to belabor him with her fists, much to their friends’ amusement.

“Well, Bart Allen aka Kid Flash is looking forward to working with Fred Bugg aka Forager, Halo aka Violet Harper, their majesties ex-Prince Brion and Princess Tara of Markovia.”

“Kid don’t.” Cassie groaned.

“Dude, your Spanish is bad enough as is.” Jaime called out while holding off Traci.

“Seriously hermano?” 

“My point exactly.” Jaime emphasized as he held Traci in his arms who reluctantly leaned against his chest.

“Actually it’s Geo Force. My code name.” Brion corrected.

“Well glad to have you on board GF.” Virgil made a face.

“Is something wrong with my code name?”

“No, no it’s crash, it’s just the initials also mean-” Virgil winced. “‘girlfriend’.”

“Well, it was better than Hot Lava, apparently.”

That got some snickers from the Team.

“Hot Lava? A little bit on the nose there  _ ese _ .“ Jaime said.

“Says a guy in a blue bug-suit, Blue Beetle.” Traci retorted.

“I’m a legacy, besides I didn’t pick the name.” Jaime looked over his back as though he was talking to an angel or devil on his shoulder. “Yes, I chose to go with it, but people just up and-Easy for you to say.”

“I’m not saying anything.” Violet expressed, confused.

“Neither is Forager, but-” Forager agreed.

“He usually does this. The Scarab that gives him powers and the armor also has an AI that gives him advice among other things.” Traci explained, slipping out of her boyfriend's hold and walking up to the new members holding out her hand. “I’m Traci Thurston, while on the Team I go by Thirteen.”

“Thirteen?” Tara repeated.

“I heard you cause as Conner said, ‘magical bad luck’.” Brion summarized.

“Haha. That’s literally my power right now. I’m a magic user like Zatanna, but my thing is causing bad luck events. It comes in handy on Team missions.” She continued shaking the new members’ hands. “I was the newest member of the Team before you guys, so if you have any questions feel free to ask me or anyone.”

“Thank you very much Traci. Or should I say Thirteen.” Tara teased.

Traci smiled. “What’s your code name, Tara?”

“Terra, which is not that different from my real name.”

“Thirteen’s a stone throw from Thurston.” She remarked and proceeded to make small talk.

In the midst of the chaos, Static walked up to Brion.

“Looks like your lil’ sis is going just fine.” He commented.

“If I remember correctly you’re Stat-man right?” Brion pointed out.

“Static, actually, but you can call me Virgil when we’re off-duty. Hawkins that is.” Virgil offered a hand and Brion shook it in return.

“Nice to meet you Virgil Hawkins. You can likewise call me Brion. Markov that is.” He smiled amiably.

“Well I’m glad to have another single dude on the Team.” Virgil put and arm around Brion.

“Actually Violet or Halo and I are-”

Virgil moaned, putting his face in his unoccupied hand.

“Forget what I just said.” He groaned, but gave Brion a manageable smile. “But good for you, well both of you.”

Traci went to check in on Jaime, while Wonder Girl had a moment with Tara.

“You’re ‘Wonder Girl’ as in you, ah, are studying under her? Wonder Woman, that is.” Tara tried to phrase.

“That’s right.” Cassie nodded.

“What’s she like?”

“Wonderful.” Cassie teased as the younger girl kept pestering her with questions.

* * *

The OG members were watching from afar.

“Just like the old days.” M’gann reminisced leaning against her fiance.

“Except noisier.” Conner deadpanned.

“That’s because of Bart’s-” Artemis began only to be interrupted.

“Forager is so confused!” Forager shouted in distress. “Bart Allen aka Kid Flash, formerly Impulse is from the future which is Bart Allen’s past which would have existed if the world-conquering alien group, the Reach took over. So Bart Allen traveled back to the past-”

“Easy Forager. Try to get traught my friend.” Brion tried to calm him, but failed.

“FORAGER IS TOO DISTRAUGHT TO GET TRAUGHT, BRION MARKOV/GEO FORCE!” Forager wailed hands of his upper arms on his head, twisting side to side. 

“And you’re The Flash’s grandson and are helping him raise his kids who are your dad and Aunt Dawn.” Tara restated.

“And you are from a bad future in which Blue Beetle became a giant and was or will have been a ‘bad person’ that executed enslaved meta-humans?” Violet asked, a little distressed and stared at Jaime somewhat fearfully.

“That and the Earth’s a desolate wasteland, no sun, ash falling from the sky-” Bart began only to be stopped by Jaime with a hand over his mouth.

“Enough  _ hermano _ . Next time I’m taking your mouth off mode!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Might have put 'a little' more 'gay' in Bart without knowing, but I felt that would be the best thing he would say upon meeting Violet/Halo for the first time. Although thinking now, I may have over-stepped the hug.  
> \- Wanted to play with Forager's pattern recognition game. Bart had met him once and has the tendency of adapting various vocabularies into his own, so I had to have him talk in 'Bug' grammar.  
> \- Traci has yet to meet Garfield Logan in person in either form judging from her introduction in "Illusion of Control". And of course Jaime, being who he is, doesn't tell her anything.  
> \- Wanted to include 'Hot Lava', but also 'GF', Geo Force's initials, seriously, but it is way better than 'Hot Lava'  
> \- You can't always tell if someone is in a relationship or not, just by looking at them. So once again I throw Virgil under the bus with the 'unfortunately single' gag.  
> \- Bart being the energetic, blabbermouth he is had to bring up his origins only to be promptly silenced by Blue. I had wanted to type out their reactions as well.


	2. Halo Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team have seen (and heard of) plenty of strange things. First they hear of a living Motherbox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it would be a fun chapter. To type the Team's reaction to learning Halo/Violet is a different kind of super-powered being. She has so many powers and the fact that she can create boomtube would be shocking enough.

The group minus the OG members were walking through the grotto exchanging stories, etc.

“So what are your powers?” Cassie asked.

“Well, we know Brion here is a walking, talking human volcano.” Virgil remarked.

Brion grimaced at Virgil’s summary.

“Myself and anyone sharing the same bloodline like Tara and my uncle(growling/gritting his teeth) have a type of geoforce.” Brion explained.

“My brother can melt and manipulate molten rocks, I can levitate chunks of earth.” Tara added.

“Geokinesis.” Virgil said.

“Forager can roll Forager’s body into a ball and launch Forager at enemies.” Forager explained.

“He can also shed his exoskeleton and grow a new one.” Violet added. “He’s also really googey and pink without his shell.”

“And what about you Violet?” Traci asked.

“Oh, I can do a lot of things.”

“Really, like what?” Bart asked.

“I can create shields, fly, create illusions/holograms, shoot energy blasts, heal...” 

“That’s a lot of powers for one person.” Virgil chuckled somewhat nervously.

“Oh and I can create boomtubes.”

Everyone except Violet, Forager, Brion and Tara stopped in their tracks.

“Wait, say that again.” Virgil requested, still dumbstruck.

“That again?” Violet repeated, somewhat confused.

“No, before that.” He clarified.

“Okay.” Violet paused, then parroted back. “No, before that.”

Brion coughed. “Violet, Static means the part about you creating boomtubes.”

“How can you do that? No meta-human can do that-” Virgil asked.

“I’m not a meta-human.”

“You’re not a meta-human?” Bart asked.

“No.”

“But, you have powers. How?” Cassie echoed.

“Oh. Well, I was a Motherbox or my soul was. Someone killed Motherbox’s body and my soul merged with the body of Gabrielle Dou who was also killed and I was born.”

Pure silence penetrated the room after Violet’s explanation. Sensing her discomfort, Brion pulled Violet into a side hug and Forager placed two hands on her other side. Tara glanced back and forth at her brother and friends and their new teammates. Everyone else was processing with dumbstruck faces.

“That beats the Reach-pocalypse by-” Bart began.

“So you’re some alien-tech-human hybrid.” Traci surmised.

“Or a human motherbox.” Virgil suggested.

“That’s-” Cassie started.

“-so crash.” Bart finished.

“So that’s what you’ve been bugging me about.” Jaime said and that got everyone’s attention.

“What was that?” Brion asked.

“Scarab’s ‘not compatible’ with New God tech and whatnot. It always lets me know that whenever we encounter it during a mission.” He explained. “It scanned Halo and detected energy ‘not compatible’ with its systems.”

“Oh. I see.” Brion nodded, but then he frowned and glared at Jaime. “Did you happen to see anything else?”

“Anything else? Like what?” He asked.

“Something you shouldn’t.”

“No, no, no.” Jaime protested only to end up talking to Scarab. “He’s her boyfriend. I know. He’s just protecting her. Hey, I’m someone’s boyfriend too...”

Traci rolled her eyes and walked up to Jaime who was still having a self-conversation with a confused Brion, leering at him. She tapped him, several times. He finally turned around to almost shout but was promptly silenced with a ‘distracting’ kiss. It was met with eye rolls among other mixed reactions.

“Awww.” Violet sighed.

“Come on!” Virgil moaned.

They stopped to catch their breath. Traci whispered something in Jaime’s ear. He nodded as she patted his front and faced Brion.

“Jaime Reyes, Blue Beetle is one of the best heroes I know. He’s not the type of person to not abuse his powers for his own purposes, even arguing with Scarab over possible solutions and is always there for his friends and family.” She frankly said, taking in a deep breath to continue. “So Prince-no Brion Markov, Geo Force can you trust that he or Scarab meant no harm to Violet?” 

Brion was taken aback by Traci’s mini speech and smiled. He took her hand and chastely kissed her knuckles. Traci flushed. “Yes, I’ll trust him and Scarab and his lovely girlfriend.”

Virgil let out a low whistle and elbowed Jaime. “Is it just me or are you Blue, green with envy?”

“Not another word.” He seethed in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I don't mean to insult Violet's intelligence, but I wouldn't be surprised if she interpreted Virgil's request differently. I've seen a joke of this in "Code Lyoko" in which a character says "something" in response to "say something!".  
> \- I decided to include a fun bit with a blue13 moment. It just felt right with Brion getting suspicious of Jaime when he says Scarab scanned his girlfriend. And also a little jealousy moment too.


	3. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene between Artemis and Bart. Wally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just came to me as I typed out the other chapters. Artemis and Conner rejoin the Team, however Superboy's reason(s) is/are more obvious compared to Tigress.   
> I feel there is much left unsaid between the two characters. So here's something to chew on.

“Hey Artemis, or Tigress...um....” 

For probably the first time in his life or his new life, Bart struggled with his words.

“Hey Bart.” Artemis greeted. “It’s good to see you again.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what made you get back on the ‘hero train’?”

“For one keeping an eye on the new kids, specifically Halo and Terra. They’ve been living with me, Will and Lian in Star.”

“Well that sounds crash, bet Lian gets a kick from having two big sisters.”

“She does.” Artemis answered. “Speaking of kids, how are the twins?”

“The crashest. Dad and Aunt Dawn are running about driving everyone they love crazy.” Bart sighed. “I’m the luckiest guy on Earth who gets to see and help his own dad and aunt grow up.”

“Kids have that effect on you.” She agreed.

He nodded. “So how are you?”

“I’ve been good. Working on my masters. Keeping an eye on the girls. Helping Will with Lian. Fighting villains every other day or so. You?”

“Pretty much the same old same old. New baddie every few days, chill-hanging with the gang, helping out at the Taos Center, Ed, watching the twins, training-”

“Back up.” Artemis interjected. “Ed? Ed-who?”

“Ed, short for Eduardo Dorado, Junior that is.”

“Wasn’t he one of Virgil’s runaway pals? His dad’s one of the zeta-scientists, right?”

“Yeah.” Bart answered, bouncing. “He teleports and counsels other meta-teens like him. He’s a peer counselor at the Center.”

“Huh.” Artemis considered. 

“What’s with that look?”

“What look?” She smiled like a cat.

“I’ve seen Traci with that look when she thinks Jaime knows something he’s not telling her.” Bart vibrated nervously. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking you are at the age when you meet someone special and thinking of them makes you smile-”

“Woah, woah!” Bart held his hands out. “Slow down there, Tigress.”

Artemis smiled. “You have a crush on him.”

Bart tried to laugh it off only to be coughing.

“Um, I wouldn’t say that...”

“Denial.” She pointed out “You’re denying it. And don’t try that with me. I was in that stage way longer and deeper than you.”

“With Wally.” 

She nodded. “So are you and Ed a thing?”

“Well, you’re not the only one shipping it.”

“That’s not answering the question.” Artemis remarked. “Who else?”

“Traci suspected catching me texting him when we were chill-hanging in Jaime’s room. Cassie noticed how it seems I was hanging with Ed when I’m not with Jaime. And I think Virgil had just figured it out.”

“What do you think?”

“About?”

“Ed.”

“He’s easy to talk to.” Bart nervously tapped his fingers together. “Can we change the subject?”

Artemis nodded. “Right, sorry about that. Teen romances can be much.”

“I know seeing me is kind of a-”

“Bart!”

“Stab to the heart, especially with-”

“Kid, you are a reminder of all the good things.” Artemis stated. “I could never see you as a replacement for Wally. You’re Bart Allen. You’ve done so much for this Team. I’ve heard a lot of good things from M’gann.”

“Even with the change in outfits.”

“Wally passed the mantle to make it your own. Kid Flash is just a name, you give it character.” Artemis elbowed Bart in the ribs, gently. “Besides, the black really makes the red and yellow really pop out.”

“Thanks Artemis.” Bart smiled.

“It’s also nice to see a little ‘Impulse’ in your take.” She tapped his goggles.

“Yeah. I missed my old goggles.” Bart toggled his goggles. “Feel a little more Kid Flash with them. Sorry about-”

Surprisingly Artemis wrapped him in a hug. “Never be sorry even if it’s for me. I know Wally would be proud of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- It's not like Bart and Artemis see each other on a daily/regular basis, so it would make sense for them to act as though they have not seen each other for a long time and be awkward-ish.  
> \- There's no definite answer as to whether or not Bart and Ed are a thing. It's obvious from Virgil and as seen on screen they are often together, but for this work they are a possibility and neither had made it official. (I didn't think of bluepulse as possible pairing, but I would hate it if it's something like that.)  
> \- I like Bart's version of Kid Flash outfit better and more 'fitting', especially the goggles. Kind of a callback to his Impulse uniform. Also I could also see another reason being that he's mistaken for the original Kid Flash, so he made a change more for himself than to show the public he's a different hero.  
> \- Artemis would definitely not eat Bart out for making changes. She likely empathizes due to her own family history, and if not family history she's something like the cool older sister who despite being rough around the edges is very compassionate.


End file.
